An electric wire coating material is conventionally known, in which a polyvinyl chloride-containing composition that contains polyvinyl chloride is used. In order to provide flexibility, for example, usually, a plasticizer is blended into this type of electric wire coating material.
As this type of electric wire coating material, for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent 5423890) discloses an electric wire coating material obtained by adding a plasticizer, chlorinated polyethylene, and a methyl methacrylate-butadiene-styrene resin to polyvinyl chloride. Also, for example, Patent Document 2 (JP2002-322330A) discloses an electric wire coating material obtained by adding a plasticizer, high-density polyethylene (HDPE), and ethylene-vinyl acetate-vinyl chloride copolymer to polyvinyl chloride.